narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode: Die geliebte große Schwester
Allgemeines Die Episode Die verehrte ältere Schwester ist der erste Teil eines Specials, das den Hyuuga-Clan und vor allem das Verhältnis der Hyuuga-Schwestern beleuchten soll. Das Special dient als eine Art kurze Einführung zu The Last: Naruto the Movie. Zusammenfassung Als Hinata von einem Schultag an der Ninja-Akademie nach Hause kommt, wird sie von ihrer kleinen Schwester schon sehnlichst erwartet, die nun unbedingt etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen will. Wie eine Bedienstete des Hauses Hyuuga Hanabi mitteilt, muss Hinata zum Training mit ihrem Vater. Vergeblich versucht Natsu Hanabi aufzumuntern, doch diese langweilt sich nur in Hinatas Abwesenheit, kann jedoch durch Süßigkeiten getröstet werden. Im Laufe des Abends stiehlt Hanabi sich davon, um ihre Schwester aufzusuchen, doch sie kann sie lediglich beim Training beobachten und liegt so nachts im Bett und bedauert es, den Tag nicht mit ihrer Schwester verbracht zu haben. Zu ihrem Glück taucht Hinata doch noch auf, jedoch sichtlich vom Training erschöpft und so schläft sie mitten beim Spielen mit ihrer kleinen Schwester ein. Das macht Hanabi aber nichts und so deckt sie sich zusammen mit ihrer Schwester zu und schläft neben ihr ein. Am nächsten Tag weist Natsu Hanabi darauf hin, dass sie sich bei Hinata für die Mühen, abends noch mit ihr zu spielen, bedanken sollte, was Hanabi auch fest vorhat, sobald sie wieder zu Hause sind. Im Dorf unterwegs kommen sie an einem Masken-Stand vorbei und sehen mit an, wie der Besitzer des Standes Naruto Uzumaki ausschimpft und beleidigt. Die kleine Hanabi versteht nicht ganz, was vor sich geht und so erkärt Natsu ihr, dass auch sie sich von dem Jungen fernzuhalten hat. Zu Hause angekommen muss Hinata sich wieder beeilen, um ihren Vater nicht warten zu lassen. Während sie also mit dem Training beschäftigt ist, lernt Hanabi hingegen schreiben und bemüht sich, so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden. Als sie alle Aufgaben erledigt hat, eilt sie zum Trainingsraum, um dort das Training zu beobachten. Sie bewundert Hinata für ihre Leistungen und wie sie bei all dem trotzdem noch eine so gütige Person sein kann und nimmt sich ihre große Schwester zum Vorbild. Neji ist vom Training mit Hinata sichtlich genervt und ist so brutaler zu ihr, als eigentlich erlaubt. Hiashi hindert Neji daran, Hinata zu schaden und aktiviert das Siegel auf seiner Stirn. Der Anblick des leidenden Neji und der verängstigten Hinata verstören Hanabi, sodass sie wegrennt. Der ältere Hyuuga erläutert Hanabi später am Abend, was in der Trainingshalle vorging, denn er bemerkte, wie Hanabi heimlich beim Training zuschaute. Nachdem Hanabi von dem Schicksal der Nebenfamilie ihres Clans weiß, hat sie am Tag danach kein Interesse mehr daran, beim Training ihrer Schwester zuzuschauen. Ihr Vater, der nun selber mit Hinata trainiert, merkt, dass Hinata nicht zum Führen eines Clans geeignet ist. Nach Beendigung ihres Trainings verlässt sie das Haus, um Naruto heimlich bei seinem Training zu beobachten, was Hanabi bemerkt und ihr noch mehr Anlass dazu gibt, sich selber dem Training zu widmen. Einige Zeit später ist sie höchstpersönlich der Trainingspartner ihrer großen Schwester und macht erhebliche Fortschritte, sodass die meisten Clan-Mitglieder schnell mitbekommen, dass Hanabi besser im Kampf zu sein scheint als die eigentliche Stammhalterin. Aufgrunddessen soll Hanabi zur neuen Stammhalterin der Hauptfamilie ernannt werden, um jedoch nicht zu vorschnell darüber zu urteilen, lässt Hiashi seine beiden Töchter gegeneinander antreten. Die Gewinnerin dieser Auseinandersetzung wird endgültig Stammhalterin der Hauptfamilie und so beginnen die Schwestern den Kampf. Hanabi greift als erste an und entscheidet den Kampf schnell für sich, da Hinata Hanabis Schläge hauptsächlich abwehrte und keinen Gegenangriff starten konnte. Die fünf Jahre jüngere Hanabi ist nun Stammhalterin des Clans, wobei ihre Schwester von nun an als Versagerin angesehen wird. Kategorie:Episode (Shippuuden Filler)